Eternity Dream
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: Chibiusa is now sixteen years old, and her life in Crystal Tokyo is everything she has ever dreamt of. Now that she is in love with Helios, her boyfriend, will she be able to handle the stress of high school and a new power that is rising? HeliosxChibiusa


I wrote this while in a bad mood, but it seemed to soothe me a little. I recently skipped ahead to episode 158 of SuperS (I'm still on episode 139), and I had inspiration to start writing as Chibiusa's teenage form. I mean, I think we see too little of that form in the series, and it'd be interesting to apply it to the Crystal Tokyo theme.

Helios returns! I'm sure all of you Sailor fans are happy about that, and if some of you aren't...then I don't know. Hopefully you can bear with him, since he only appears for a little bit in the beginning. I personally don't know the plot, since I am writing this as I go. There's only so much you can do with an idea. I may have flashbacks of the times she grew up... And maybe some of the past era of Tokyo, with the memories of Usagi.

**To all my avid readers:** If I do not update right away, I am going through laptop problems, and my keyboard needs to be replaced... So I will have to send it back. Right now, I am just waiting on the box to come in the mail. I backed up all of my files, except this one. I'm saving it on here so I can update it.

Please enjoy. And this may be the last time I update in a while. I don't want to write anything too precious that I might have to back up all of the files again.

Also, I do **not** own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the characters. This is just something I came up with on a whim, and hopefully, it is to your liking.

* * *

Chapter One  
"Sixteen"

Graceful locks of hair fell down in two odango-buns, the pink strands falling past the waist of a gentle smile. Today was a day unlike any other, for today was her birthday. June thirtieth, approximately sixteen years ago she was born, and she was finally an adult. Her eyes locked with the sailor uniform for her high school, as her mother had chosen for her to attend high school like any other girl. Her mother was the queen, and she was the future princess of Crystal Tokyo – the Neo-Silver Millennium.

Her boyfriend, Helios, was standing outside the kingdom, waiting for her. She would throw on her green sundress and run down the stairs excited, as she saw his angelic face and his hair all neatly in place. "Helios," she whispered, before he took her hand.

"My princess," he would say, kissing her hand. He was always a gentleman, and this made him even more of a potential prince for her. Her mother greatly approved, and Chibiusa found herself longing for him and her to be wed – but she was only sixteen, and if not for the passing of the day, she would only be just fifteen; an age lower than her own mother, who she envied and wished to be like. For it was her mother, the Neo-Queen, who had influenced her to become a lady, and if not for her, she would not be where she was today. "How are you this morning, birthday princess?"

Chibiusa would blush and smile, as he took her hand with his and held it gently. "Are you ready to be in high school?" he would ask. She looked down. Had it really come so soon? The time for her to follow in her mother footsteps had come, and she had longed for her to become a well educated daughter, and know all she can. For it had been in her past life, in the present era of Tokyo that she had learned everything about becoming a Sailor Soldier – and now she lived a life that allowed her to become a princess.

"I'm scared, Helios," she would say, as she felt him look at her. He always looked at her differently now, since he had come back to the future era of Crystal Tokyo after the battle had been done for Earth. He had come back in her dreams, beseeching her to come home to where he belonged, alongside the queen and the king. And so, Chibiusa had agreed, allowing him to come.

And so, she had grown up in good time, her features evening out, and her elegance only increasing with her age – it was when she was twelve that her mother had had a talk with her about many things.

"Chibiusa… you're getting older now," Neo-Queen Serenity would say, as she sat on the edge of her bed with her daughter. "It's time you learned about a lot of things. Don't be afraid, for we all must learn sometime. It doesn't mean you'll lose your childhood, for you are still innocent even if you grow up." It was then that her mother had "the talk" with her, and after that, Chibiusa had experienced many things that caused her to be aware that she was finally truly growing up.

She had gotten her period around the age of twelve, and when she started having curves on her body, her mother had simply taken in the changes and told Chibiusa that she would be treated as she always had, only with more responsibility. "You're an adult now, my daughter. And perhaps we should stop calling you 'Chibiusa,' …After all, you are not little anymore." A laugh was given by both of them, but Chibiusa had told her mother that she liked being called Chibiusa, for it reminded her of the times she spent with Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and fought bravely as Sailor Soldiers – such a memory could not be taken away from her, even if she tried. Neo-Queen Serenity had laughed at this, as she had begun to feel the memories enclosing her from her past. It had been so long ago that she had remembered the past – for she had been chosen to be a queen, and many times she had forgotten the way things used to be.

"Well, I have to go. I just wanted to see you off," Helios said, as he would kiss her hand gently, and then pulled her close to kiss her lips softly.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Chibiusa said, while he turned to face his car. "I mean… I'm sorry. I'm making this harder than it has to be, aren't I?"

"No," he said, smiling at her. "You're not. We'll only be apart for a while, even though it may seem like a long time, Chibiusa. I'll come home for the holiday, and then I'll go back to my university. My parents want me to study hard, but I will be thinking of you even when I am studying. You will always be on my mind, Chibiusa."

He pulled away and walked into the driver's seat of the car. "I'll miss you, Chibiusa. Study hard for me, too, okay?"

She nodded, as he would start the car and then wave, then he began to drive off. As he left, she stood there and watched him go. She would be a high school student this fall. Helios was leaving to go on vacation with his family for the summer, and he would go to college immediately following that. They would be apart for three months, but she knew that in the end it would be worth it. As she began to walk back into the castle, she would see her Sailor Venus standing there – one of the guardian senshi. "I know how it is, Small Lady," she would say, as she stared into the distance. "He'll be back, though. He's meant to come back, because I could tell you from the moment he looked at you, he saw more than just a young girl – he saw his future."

Chibiusa blushed. "I'm…not a Small Lady anymore," she would say, as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm…a lady now."

"Well, old habits die hard, young princess," Sailor Venus would say, with a gentle smile. "I guess I could start calling you 'young princess,' if you would like."

"That would be fine."

"Well… I have to meet with the other senshi. I'll be back, though. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call on me, young princess." A bow was given, as she would exit and head towards the castle. Chibiusa looked towards the castle and smiled, as she began to go inside.

Not a child anymore, she thought. Soon, I will be called 'Serenity,' for I am old enough to be a full princess now.


End file.
